Theivery
by mcbriderulz
Summary: Catwoman's slinking through the sewers of Arkham City, searching for something. Simmer's not too happy about her wandering around the sewers. When the Cat finally stumbles upon it, she's not the first to discover it, and she'll have to fight for it. Story better than summary. Oneshot


**This is another oneshot i wrote featuring my OC Simmer. I was thinking the other day, what would happen if catwoman and Simmer met? then i though that since Simmer is very anti-social and hates like all humans, they wouldn't get along.**

**So then i thought what if catwoman stole from Simmer, who is also a theif, and has a taste for revenge. and that is how this one-shot was born. I hope you like it, like i enjoyed writing it :)**

.~.

Selina Kyle jumped down into the dark sewers. Her theif vision navigating her through the twisting tunnels and to a drop off. She climbed down onto the platform, careful not to slip on the slick stones. She lifted her goggles, inspecting the bricks for any sign of where the entrance would be. A group of the stones were a dark yellow, rather than grey. One yellow stone was sticking out slightly, she took this as the way in and removed it. Catwoman stepped back when the rest of discolored bricks came crumbling down, revealing a cave. "So this were you've been hiding out, Liz?" She stated aloud, glancing around the dark, damp, cell-of-a-room, "You'd think that a girl like you would want to live in something a little bit classier?"

A bed with sagging springs and a worn down matress sat to the side. A chipping- black-painted dresser in the corner of the room had a mirror hanging over it, tilted slightly and the glass was dirty and cracked. A metal table full of dents and scratches stood in the back with a small chair too. Bones of an unkown animal rested on the table, dried blood sticking to them adn flies buzzing around. The only thing out of place was a green clothe hanging on the west wall. Selina walked over and ripped the rag down, it was covering a shelf-like hole in the wall where jewls, cash, technology, and other priceless objects lay. "Come to momma." She whispered, stuffing as many treasures as she could into the black bag.

"Get your filthy paws off my stuff." Catwoman froze for a second before realizing who it was, she turned towards the mutant girl and clicked her tongue "Filthy? You're the one that lives in the sewer." Simmer only stared menacingly at her.

"Look, you're not even using this stuff and- is that my cat's collar!" She pointed to a saphire studded cat collar sitting in the makeshift vault. Simmer's eyes flickered to it once before returning her gaze back to Catwoman. "Well I wasn't going to eat the collar..." She assured, knowing it would get to the theif. Selina's shocked eyes jumped to the bones on the table and she gulped. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but..." she quickly pulled out a bola and flung at her, entangling Simmer's legs and dropping to the ground. "Later Samie!" She called, leaping over the downed reptillian and climbing up to the ledge of the tunnel.

Samantha's claws shot out, ripping the rope into shredds. "I'll kill you cat!" She yelled, jumping to the ceiling and following after catwoman in quick persuit. Her claws clicked as they dug into the old tunnel walls, pulling her faster and faster across the rough surfaced ceiling. She was above the fleeing theif when she dropped down, Catwoman just barely escaping her claws's grasp.

Selina adjusted the shoulder strap of the bag, begining to regret grabbing so much as the heavy loot began to slow her down. It was when diamond sharp claws nicked her arms, tearing her jumpsuit slightly, when she picked up the pace, darting into random tunnels hoping to find an open manhole nearby. Simmer kept a steady pace behind her, if she sped up and catwoman made a sharp turn, she would loose her, if she stayed too far back catwoman would get too far ahead and she wouldn't be able to catch up. Her only hope of catching the speedy woman was to wait for her to run out of energy.

Unexpectidly, Catwoman sprang up, grasping onto the rim of a manhole and pulled herself up into the street. Simmer followed right after her, tripping her up with her tail when she crawled out. Catwoman fell to the ground, her bag's contents spilling over the frozen street. other inmates and thugs starred surprisingly as the two ladies got to their feet. Usually they wouldn't think twice about attacking Selina, even though she could whip their asses easily, but they all knew not to charge Samantha. There was a reason no one dared go into the sewers, and it was Simmer and Croc. Several more prisoners gathered around, forming a large circle around them, hoping to watch a lady fight. Even a TYGER helicopter, shining it's spotlight on the two, was more intrested in the fight going on than patroling.

Batman kicked the man in the chest, a sickening crunch followed, assuring a few broken ribs. He fell to the ground among the rest of the unconsious men, and didn't get back up. Batman walked away from the men, poping his knuckles as he came to perch on a railing, looking over Arkham City. He was about to glide down to an alley where an inmate was husseling another, when the TYGER radio network he hacked into blared "We have a visual on Prisoner 4011 engaging Prisoner 2354. I repeat, Catwoman is engaging Simmer. Should we intervene?"

Hugo Strange's haunting voice replied "No, let them battle it out on their own. You have other things to do."

Batman turned searching for the location of the fight. A helicopter was just shutting off it's searchlight and taking off in a different direction. He followed after it's previous location, leading him to a roof overlooking the street where Selina and Samantha were in a feirce battle and the surrounding inmates were cheering them on, betting who would win. Simmer took a painful blow to the stomach. She crouched slightly, recovering, before swipping her tail around, knocking the Cat to the ground. She pounced on her, grasping her neck and squeezing. Selina gasped, but hit Sam, scratching her face with her fake claws. Simmer fell back, off of catwoman, before jumping up to her feet again. Bruce stood up, not wanting this to go any more farther. He glided down, divebombing right between them, knocking them both away. The inmates watching scattered away, not wanting to get involved with the bat.

Catwoman jumped back, landing on her hands and feet. She reached for her whip, cracking it against the pavement before lashing at batman. He caught it, pulling back quickly andwrapping her up in it. "Let me go, Bats, I can take her."

Simmer had by now risen from the icy ground. She glared at Selina, baring her sharp teeth and whipping her tail qucikly side to side, retracting her claws and lashing them back out again. Catwoman glared back, twisting and trying to escape her bonds. She didn't pounce becasue she knew Batman could overpower her from a head on attack. Even with controling Catwoman, he would let her go and she would side with him, so Samantha stayed put. "What the hell is going on?"

Simmer finally spoke, standing up stright and crossing her arms "I caught this little beast trying to steal my things."

"Oh please they weren't _your_ things, you stole them from someone else, someone like me." Catwoman accused.

"Yeah, like you didn't steal that stupid collar."

"Which brings me to my next subject: Yout ate my cat!"

"Enough! God, its like working with teenagers. Both of you just the hell up and go back to your own homes." Batman ordered, releasing Selina and grabbing the bag before she could get her hands on it. He pulled out the badazzled collar and handed it to her, then tossed the bag back to Simmer. She opened it, looking inside at her things before walking towards the manhole. "Bye, Selina." She taunted, brushing the dark haired woman's face with her hand as she passed by. When she slipped down into the sewers and pulled the cover over, Selina turned towards Bruce, punching his arm. "I could have gotten them. You always ruin everything." She rubbed her neck and winced, lightly touching the inflamed skin where Simmer's hands had grasped.

"Stealing is what got you in here and it'll only get you into more trouble."

"Geez Bats, don't you know anything about me? I love trouble." She laughed, running towards a building, pouncing up the wall and disapearing over the edge.


End file.
